My Beautiful Darkness
by yaoinohomo
Summary: Series of Sanityshipping stories. season 0 Yami x DM Yami Rated M for a reason
1. Claiming You

Okay how to explain... So we all know this story is based off on season 0 of yugioh with DM Yami or the forbidden season Hai? And the Yami we know and loved before he started to play duel monsters as a hobby? The ' I'm gonna mind-rape you and you'll thank me later for it' Yami? At first I was planning to keep this to myself but I know some people in the world are looking for the ' Two Yami action'. Or this would be better known as Sanityshipping. Atem from season 2 or whatever, and Yami from season 1 or how fans call it season0. I know most of you people may think this is stupid or weird or whatever you wanna call this. But this is a place for your imagination to flow hai? Or is that just ?

Anywho I decided to separate these two and make the sadistic one different from the now tamed one who rarely uses mind crush. Plus I got this idea after seeing a fanart of those two with Yami fucking Atem right on his wall. Seriously they actually had a fanart of it on tumblr. Okay, is that enough rambling? Now for the real summary: This is an AU. S-Yami and C-Yami are in a kinky/torture/love-hate relationship. If you don't like these kind of things, I advise you to stay away from here or pretty much my whole account.

SG Yami- Yami DM Yami- Atem

And that's how they will be mentioned through the whole entire fic because I call pharoah Yami 'Atemu'. Now for chapter 1 or the prequel to catch a glimpse of how the became together. Not the way you'd expect. ;D

" So you decided play with me?" Though the word play had a whole different meaning for these two spirits.

Ever since the whole trouble with the dueling kingdom came to an end, Atem had been in Yugi's innocence room since he no longer possesed dark powers after learning about true kindness. Just a typical 'king of games' spirit that posseses a bully-magnet child. Yami ( the one from season 0 when he had the violet/purple eyes) was his darker side. He wouldn't exactly call him his brother since everytime he tried to talk to him an evil illusion would appear and make him flee. This time though, he dared hisself to go to the anubis-eye door and face whatever would come since obviously the're not real! When Atem had opened the door( which Yami expected to happen) and walked in, the door automatically shut with a loud bang and locked behind him, leaving the room in completed darkness. Then in a blur his wrists were tied and felt something block his mouth leaving him to breath through his nose. And as if on cue, the room was lit dimly and suddenly felt heat by his neck.

" You know it was unwise of you to come here."

Atem's arm's were raised and tied to a rope above him and had his ankles restrained to the wall. And that was when Atem regretted everything. His darker half admired his work before standing next to him smirking. " I admit, I did want you away from me since you had been so caught up with saving the world, playing card games, and those friendship speeches that reeaaly makes me sick, but, I realised ' what would be the fun in that?'" Atem voice was muffled since he had a ball-gag tied to his mouth. " Sorry I couldn't understand you. What was that?" Yami teased. Atem glared at him but stopped when he felt him touching between his legs and suppressed a moan. " You know I am a bit horny at the moment from seeing you tied up like this so, I suppose you wouldn't mind if I 'play' with you for a bit would you?" Atem nodded but Yami ignored the response and went to retrieve something. " But don't worry, I'll make this as pleasurable for you as it's about to be for me." But Atem didn't like the sound of this. As he muffled in protest, Yami walked back up with something caught his interest. It was a small clip that was connected to a switch with all sorts of options.

" You do know what this is right?" Atem shook his but from the look of Yami, he knew it something he wasn't going to enjoy. " It's a vibrator. Just to get you warmed up before I take you myself." Atem blushed at the comment but made no sound. " I also plan to use some of my other 'toys'. I think you'll learn to like them. Though my favorite is this one." Yami chuckled before making Atem's black top disappear. " Already excited?" Yami asked as he saw a hint of hardness from Atem's pants. The other blushed in a embarressment as his body betrayed him. Yami put the small device in his mouth while caressing Atem's hard nubs. Soon he took it out with a trail of saliva that only seemed to make Atem harder. " Now, let's hear you moan." Yami turned the vibrater clip on medium and clipped it onto one of his nipples and started to suck the other.

It took all of Atem's will power to keep quiet though it was hard when you're about to have some kinky bondage sex with a horny, sexy pharaoh. He soon started to whimper as his face was soon flushed. Yami gently nibbled on the nub, before biting down hard. Atem yelled through the gag in pain as Yami smirked at the blood now oozing down from bruise. Yami left the now purple nipple and turned the vibrator on high and heard Atem's short moans. How could one small device make you feel this good!? After licking up the bloody mess, he held Atem's waist and began to lick his cheek, shortly after that, worked down to his neck. Atem, having sensitive skin, couldn't hold back a groan as Yami sucked on his pulse and felt pressure against it and a slight stinging sensation he strangly enjoyed.

Yami pulled away and took off the vibrating clip from the other abused peck. He looked up and devoured the image of Atem's flushed and panting figure. Not wanting to take off the gag just yet, he gracefully lowered hisself down to his knees. Atem felt his pants dissappear from his legs, leaving him in just his boxers. He blushed darkly when he heard Yami chuckling at his buldge. " As much as I'd love to suck on your delicious looking lolipop, I still have a few more things I wanna test out." Yami then left to retrieve 2 more items and came back. " This one here is another vibrator but is used for probing," Atem blushed darkly," And this one, as you can see here, are beads." Yami then teasingly licked the cylinder-shaped vibrator and sucked on it, putting on a show for Atem. Yami then left it in his mouth and slipped Atem's boxers down, moaning at the hard member that was raised before his eyes.

Trying to to get back to his main mission, he slid his hand past the aching member and reached the entrance. His middle finger glided, barely touching, across his entrance. He smirked at Atem's protesting and slowly slipped a bead inside having the muffled yells replaced with moans. He then slid the next still sucking on the vibrator and entered the third. Atem couldn't shake off the pleasuring feeling until a bead hit his most sensitive spot. " Mmmm!" Yami thrusted at that sweet spot and pulled them all out soon after causing Atem to yell in displeasure.

" Now now Atem, I'm sure you'll enjoy this better."

Yami pulled the slick cylinder out his mouth and turned it automatically to high. Atem's eyes pratically rolled back when the bigger item filled him. Not only that, the vibration just drove him up the wall and began wishing he didn't have the ball gag on. Yami got down to his knees once again and grabbed the rejected member that was now leaking of precum.

Yami place his lips on the tip before taking it in his mouth. He began to suck at a slow and teasing pace having Atem whining for more, though the vibrator gave him more than enough pleasure. Yami enjoyed hearing the other beg making himself have a boner but that will be taken care of later. Atem couldn't stop making vocal responses as if he was cursed. No, he couldn't stand this pleasure any more. " !" But before he could spill his seeds Yami instantly pulled away smirking viciously.

Yelling, Atem bucked his hips but recieved no contact much to his dissapointment. " And now the real fun begins." Atem felt himself get turned around. His ankles weren't tied but his hands remained bonded. Yami only pulled his member out his unzipped pants and smirked when he heard a small whimpered when he rubbed his cock on the other's entrance. ' Should I take off the gag... nah.'

Before Atem knew it, Yami plunged into the tight warmth that now surrounded his member. Atem yelled through the gag as Yami had already started a fast yet rough pace. It was nothing how he imagined it. He imagined it to be rape basically but, it felt amazing! Though he did have trouble breathing through his gag.

Moments later, his back was slammed against the wall, his legs raised, held by Yami's hand and the other up on a bent knee, his ball-gag removed and found his hands untied. He wrapped his arms around the other's neck the same time Yami had thrusted back in. He screamed and yelled in pleasure but hurt his throat when Yami hit his prostate. " Oh Yes! Keep going!" Yami wasn't even planning to stop. In fact they were just getting started.

Yami's thrusts were shortened and rough enjoying the tight entrance of Atem's. It didn't seem that Yami was coming anytime soon. " Oh! Yami I'm-I'm! -" But before Atem could release once again, Yami pulled out immediantly and smirked when Atem whimpered loudly protest." Why do you keep doing that!?" Yami got Atem on all fours and got on his knees before rubbing his member on Atem's puckered entrance. " What do you want?" He coaxed somehow able to control himself. " Y-yami please... not nooow..." Yami tangled his hand in Atem's hair and yanked his head back hard earning a yell in pain/pleasure. " Wrong." He barely whispered in Atem's ear his warm breath causing Atem to shudder. " Please..." Atem begged. He just wanted to be filled up again. Yami continued teasing his entrance still waiting for the correct answer. " If you want it all you gotta do is ask." And with that he firmly groped Atem's member. " YAMI! Fuck me!" " Correct." And Yami roughly entered Atem and hit his prostate in the first thrust. " Ah! Right there!" Their yelling and moaning filled the room, continued to get louder and more louder pitched. Yami earned a long moan when he jerked the other's cock. " P-please don't... I'm-" " I know!" He quickened into an unbelievable pace and suddenly felt a sticky substance on his hand. Though Atem was close to passing out, he enjoyed the other's hard thrusts. " Ah ah Atem!" A lazy smile grew on Atem's face as he felt hot seeds filling his passage. " Yami oooh..." Yami pulled, having caught his breath faster. " You can go now." He said laying next to Atem. Atem considered doing so but he was just so worn out! He thought for a minute before sighing and resting on Yami's chest. Yami blinked in surprise. After all this, getting fucked against his will, and ends up having him resting on his chest? " Why-" " Shh..." Choosing to ignore the situation, he settled back though after a while he smiled and had one arm draped over Atem, who snuggled closer.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . .. .. . .

How was I on my first lemon?

I know this isn't usually my thing but I sorta wanted try this out since I couldn't stop thinking about this.

Anywho Review, vote, favorite do whatever.

Chapter 2 will be up Soooooon!


	2. Dominating One

Chapter Text

" Y-Yami more!" Atem's grip in Yami's hair tightnened as Yami sucked harder. " Ah ah! Y-Yami... Oooh... Ah!" Yami moaned and pulled up, letting Atem's seeds spill all over his face. He wiped some cum off his face and proceeded by sucking the substance off his fingers. "Mmm... Atem." Atem groaned, his erection somehow coming back. " Y-Yami please..." Yami got off the bed and began to slowly strip himself. He smirked at the moan of approval from the other wanting one. After finishing teasing the taller one, he crawled back on top ontop of Atem, letting the arousal barely brush against his entrance. It was very rare for Yami to bottom even though he was the much younger one.

Atem groaned and pulled Yami down for a harsh and bruising kiss. He entered his tongue in his mouth and played with Yami's. He earned a small gasp when he flicked his tongue against the roof of Yami's mouth.

" Mm! ah a-atem!" Yami pulled away panting hard. Even though he'd be bottom, that didn't mean he wasn't the dominant one in this relationship still.

Atem smirked when Yami pulled away. He knew the other didn't like to submit nor do anything close to submitting to him. But today Yami was actually going to ride him and that's what uke does right? His thoughts were cut off when he felt the the tip of his member being engulfed into a hot and slick cavern. Atem moaned loudly as Yami continued to move downwards until he was buried inside the other. " Oh... Ra dammit Yami..." Yami leaned his head down and licked Atem's ear, moving up and down in a slow pace that drove Atem wild.

Atem grabbed Yami's hips, trying to get the pleasure he truly desired but Yami continued to keep the steady pace. " Did you really think just because I'd be the one getting fucked meant that I couldn't torture you?" " Please Yam-Ah!" Yami had already set a fast pace, that made Atem scream and moan, to have Yami's hole massage his hard cock.

The pace soon sped up even more when Yami finally gave mercy to Atem. " Y-Yami d-don't stop! Oh Ra please don't!" Yami couldn't stop either way since Atem was pretty much controlling. " Nng! Atem I'm getting close- Ah!" Atem switched their positions, pulling Yami' legs up high. " Me too." Atem thrusted in without a second thought and moaned along with Yami. Yami felt one of Atem's hands slipping between their stomachs and yelled loudly when the hand reached its destintation.

" Please Atem! Just fucking end it!" Atem was quick to comply, his hand reaching the same speed of his thrusts." Damn Yami! Feels so good-" " Aaaah! I'm... Atem!" Cum splattered all over Atem's and Yami's chest. Feeling muscels squeeze on his cock, he grinded hard against Yami as he creamed the uke's insides until he was dry. Soon after minutes of hard breathing, the taller finally pulled out and laid on the younger one's chest with a smug look on his face.

" Don't pretend you didn't like it."

" Shut up, uke."

Chapter 3 will be up sooooooooon...

sorry for short chapter. I'll make it up with the next one


	3. New Ideas

Chapter Text

Yugi walked out to get some breakfest, only to find his Yami washing dishes. " Pharoah!?" Atem jumped in shock and whipped around. " Y-Yugi..." It was an akward moment of silence before Yugi decided to say something. It had been such a long time since Atem had last been seen as person. Sometimes Yugi, could actually forget that Atem existed. Why now was his darker half out the puzzle, washing dishes?

" G-good to see that you're still alive. Hehe." Yugi joked. Atem could only nod, his eyes more focused on the puzzle. He had planned to clean the kitchen and go back to the puzzle before Yami could destroy something. Mainly to get some fresh air after being 'locked up'. But now that Yugi was up... " Well other me, I'm off!" " H-huh? O-oh um..." Atem returned to the dishes unaware of the fact that Yugi was staring him down. "Pharaoh is something wrong? You seem a little more than quiet than usual." Atem turned to Yugi and gave him a reassuring smile. " Yugi, I'm fine. I'll be back in the puzzle shortly." Yugi frowned before walking up and turning off the faucet. " Come one. You and I going together. As humans." " But I- " "No excuses Pharaoh you're coming with me as well." Before Atem could protest again, the younger grabbed his arm and ended up getting dragged to the arcade where the rest of his friends were. When Jonouchi saw the two he waved wildly." Yug', Atem!" Honda also joined in." Been a long time man, especially you Atem." Atem could only shyly wave to the rest. " U-um You too." Anzu hopped in and gave a cheerful smile. " Come on guys! Why don't we catch up once we're actually inside."

Everyone happily chatted away, catching up on eachother's lives. Well that is, everyone except for Atem. He wasn't trying to be a jerk or anything, he just had other problems to deal with instead of bonding with his friends. What if Yami just appeared in front of them randomly or corrupted Yugi's mind since Atem wasn't there to "occupy" him? These thoughts continued to make Atem sick to the bone but all had to do was make sure that nothing strange happened. In other words, he had to stay within range of the puzzle at all times. Or better yet ...

" Yugi could I hold onto the puzzle?" Yugi gave a questioning look as he took it off. " Wouldn't it bother you?" " No. Well, maybe a little, but I just need to keep it safe. You go on with everyone, I'll just be here playing games." " So you don't trust me?" Yugi added playfuly, making Atem blush and stutter. " I-I ... N-no I just... you-" "Kidding Pharaoh. Just make sure to meet us at this table in 3 hours." Atem nodded and drew out breath once he was left alone. " Alright Yami," He said even thought he was just talking to a puzzle. " Don't try to pull anything stupid. Or I will personally minnd crush you." " Oh I wouldn't even dare dream of that." Atem twitched when he felt arms wrap around his waist. When had he got out?

" Y-Yami what are you doing? The group might-" " Afraid of them finding out about our 'little secret'?" " I wouldn't call it little. " Atem muttered before pulling out of Yami's grasp and turning to face him. " Puzzle. Now." Yami gave a cute little pout before complying, but not before leaning up and giving Atem a chaste kiss before vanishing. The older one blushed wildly before shaking his head and leaving to get his mind on something other than Yami.

...

So far, Atem was having a pretty good time. He was too preoccupied to care about the puzzle. After winning at least 6 more games he decided to go use the bathroom ( yes he's human). Atem shut and locked the stall door but before he could slip off his pants and do his business, Yami just so happen to 'accidentally' appear behind Atem. " Oh? what's this? Submitting to me that quickly?" Atem yelped but a hand is slapped of his mouth preventing to finish. " Do you want people to know we're here?" " If I could get away from you, then yes.", was Atem's muffled reply.

Yami smirked at that smart comment and forced Atem to turn around and sit on the closed seat. " Yami wha-" " Shut up and spread your legs." Yami interuppted while getting on his knees. Atem blushed madly and made sure to keep his legs together tightly. " Are you crazy?! We can't... do THAT. There's people a-and-" " Not if you don't keep your trap shut." Unfortunantly, before Atem could protest, his legs were forced open and his pants were yanked off his thighs. " Yami please do- MMM!" Atem tried his best to keep his moan quiet as Yami took him in his mouth. " Bastard. H-hate you sooo much- mn!" Yami continued to pleasure his uke and ignore the rude comments. He knew Atem was enjoying this just as much as he was. But it is more fun to torture Atem. Yami began to lick the sensitive spots and deep-throat Atem to make it harder for the pleasured one. " Mm. You taste so ~delicious~." Atem tried to stop his moans with all his heart but it didn't seem to be working. His heart was pounding, his forehead was covered in sweat, his cheeks were deeply flushed, and he could feel his end coming. " Y-Yami stop. Someone will hear- MMMMmmmm!" Yami greedily drank Atem's cum and began to suck Atem's cock dry to make sure they don't leave evidance.

Once he finished, he stood up, pulling Atem with him, and switched their positions except Atem was facing the other way on his lap. " I-I'm not so sure th-this'll work." Yami smirked after having unzipped pants and his member pulled out, brushing against Atem's puckered entrance. " Shut up and just enjoy this. The more you complain, the higher the risk of getting caught." Atem nodded in defeat and moaned quietly as his ring of muscels were forced to expand. He panted slightly faster as Yami slowly penetrated him until completely sheathing himself.

Before Atem could test to see if they could start, he was slammed down again and the pace was already fast. " NG! Yami!-Mm!" Yami had forced two fingers down Atem's throat in order to shut his uke up. It worked perfectly.

Atem began to move with Yami, loving the new feeling it gave him. The way he pratically forced to ride Yami's member, the way it slid in out causing pleasurious friction made him want to go harder then ever. He moaned loudly when Yami's cock slammed into his sweet spot.

" Shut up."

" I'm morry! I gan't help im!" He weakly protested.

Atem would arch his back forward whenever Yami had hit that certain spot. This was amazing to him, but his climax was coming too soon to his dissapointment. Yami sensed this too and slowed the pace down a little, grabbing Atem's hard and perked cock and pumping it so they could come together. " Mm... Y-Yami I'm monna-.." " Just do it. * grunt*" The two had to try their hardest to keep their voices low as they climaxed together.

" Atem, you in here?" The two froze. Mainly Atem was the one freaking out. Yami slowly turned Atem in his lap and got on his knees so Yugi wouldn't see their legs.

" I could've sworn I saw him walk in here. Guess Joey'll have to wait for the rematch." When the two made sure that Yugi was gone, Atem let out a breath of air that he didn't know he was holding, meanwhile Yami was too busy smirking his ass off. Atem growled at how Yami found this situation funny and got up from his lap.

" Dammit Yami. This is the LAST time we're ever doing this."

Yami shrugged and stood up as well, watching the other fix himself. " Well I'll have my moments." He leaned up and kissed Atem on the lips but when he about to pull away and leave, Atem grabbed him by the waist and pulled him back. Atem licked Yami's tongue for an entrance who obediantly did and their tongues collided together. They tongue-battled, with Yami winning, and Atem was pushed back against the stall door.

Yami pulled back and began to attack Atem's neck, who moaned and tilted his head for more. Yami licked, nibbled, and sucked on the smooth skin and pulled away admiring his work. Atem opened his lust-filled eyes and looked down to see what had stopped Yami from his work.

" Yami why-... YAMI!" Atem turned and opened the door to rush to the mirror and stare in horror at his hickey.

" Wh-why did you... They could see this!" Yami calmly walked up. " That's what you have a collar for." " But this is just below it. * Groan*." Yami sighed and wrapped his arms around Atem from behind. " Just use your jacket. I'll let you ~ have your way me~ once you're done." Atem's face turned red at that sentence and averted his eyes to the counter.

" I hate you."

" Hate is a strong word but I love you too." Yami dissapeared leaving Atem feeling strangly cold from being left from the warmth. He rubbed the puzzle, suddenly feeling a sign of affection from it and smiled.

" Baka I love you too."


End file.
